Not applicable to this application.
The present invention relates generally to implement mounting arrangements for tractors and similar vehicles, and more specifically it relates to an implement mounting system for providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes for use upon small to mid-sized tractors.
Conventional implement mounting arrangements have been in use for years for mounting various types of implements to tractors and like vehicles. Implements mounted to these structures range from loaders, blades, belly blades, rollers, brushes and the like. A typical implement mounting arrangement is the front-end loader commonly utilized upon small to large tractors.
Another type of implement mounting arrangement is comprised of a belly structure that is attached beneath the frame of a tractor preferably capable of operating about various axes to provide lift, roll, pitch and yaw to an implement. The belly structure typically has a support frame with side members and a rear support, a pair of support arms pivotally extending forwardly from the rear support, and an attachment structure that is movably attached to the distal portions of the support arms by a connecting structure. The connecting structure sometimes rotatably positioned within the support arms to allow for xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d of the implement. A pair of vertical actuators are attached on opposing sides to the connecting structure to provide both lift and roll to the belly mounting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,048 illustrates a recently patented belly mounting structure design that has these features and the below inherent limitations.
The main problem with conventional belly mounting structures is that they require the user to mount the vertical actuators to the front portion of the tractor thereby interfering with attachment of a conventional front-end loader (conventional front-end loaders are attached to the front portion of the tractor frame). Another problem with conventional belly mounting structures is that they tend to be heavy and bulky since they have at least two support arms extending forwardly from the rear support. A further problem with conventional belly mounting structures is that they require the usage of heavy duty pivot joints and materials near the front portion thereof.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes. Conventional implement mounting devices are bulky and difficult to utilize upon small to mid-sized tractors.
In these respects, the implement mounting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of belly mounting structures now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new implement mounting system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes for use upon small to mid-sized tractors.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new implement mounting system that has many of the advantages of the belly mounting structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new implement mounting system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art belly mounting structures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support frame having a pair of side supports and a rear support, a ball joint attached to the rear support, and a support arm movably attached to the ball joint for rotating about 3 main axes. A brace member is attached between the support frame and the support arm for reducing the amount of side-to-side movement of the support arm. The ball joint is comprised of a ball-and-socket structure for providing various pivoting movements of the support arm.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an implement mounting system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an implement mounting system for providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes for use upon small to mid-sized tractors.
Another object is to provide an implement mounting system that may be utilized upon various types and sizes of vehicles.
An additional object is to provide an implement mounting system that is capable of supporting various types of implements such as but not limited to a belly blade, plow, a roller and a brush.
A further object is to provide an implement mounting system that does not interfere with a front-end loader attached to a tractor.
Another object is to provide an implement mounting system that is comprised of a simple structure and simple to attach to a tractor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.